


A Brush With The Law

by orpheous87



Series: Drarryland 2019 [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art gallery owner Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Bonus Prompt, Drarryland: A Drarry Game/Fest, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Title: A Brush With The LawAuthor/Artist: Orpheous87Rating: GWord Count/Parameters: 999 wordsPrompt: Draco Malfoy is an art dealer. Or is he an art thief? Art appraiser? Well, he's *something* to do with art, and Harry finds himself in need of Draco's services. Or did Draco come to him? The only thing Harry knows for certain is that there's something illegal happening, but it's very possible it's just the cut of Draco's trousers. Maximum 999 words.Summary: Draco is the owner of an art gallery, about to purchase a rare piece of art when he realises the man he is going to do business with is wanted by The Ministry. Enter: Harry Potter.





	A Brush With The Law

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you muchly to Chris for the fab beta job! ❤️

“Potter, I am in need of your assistance,” Draco Malfoy announced as he walked into Harry’s office. 

“Malfoy. Come in, why don’t you?” Harry replied sarcastically as he looked up from the paperwork he was completing. He shot a disapproving glance out of his office door to where his assistant was sitting, then he muttered a spell to close the door. 

Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry’s display of wandless magic. He had seated himself in front of the other man’s desk, his hands folded in front of him. 

“To what do I owe this pleasure?” Harry asked, turning to face Draco and managing to suppress a deep sigh that threatened to escape. 

“I have some information that may interest you,” Draco began, opening the briefcase he had brought with him. “You are aware that I own an art gallery?”

Harry nodded slowly. “Yes. The news was a bit of a surprise, I never knew you were such an art fan.”

“It’s a recent thing,” Draco replied, waving one hand. “Anyway, I have been making arrangements to acquire a particularly rare piece but I believe that all is not as it seems. See for yourself,” he finished, pushing a sheaf of papers across Harry’s desk. 

Harry looked at them dubiously before picking them up. “I’m not sure why you think I can help,” he said. “I know nothing about art.”

“That doesn’t surprise me,” Draco muttered quietly before raising his voice. “You don’t need to know anything about art. It is the information contained in this paperwork that should interest you. There are some… inconsistencies.”

Harry frowned and began to read. “Are these figures right?” he asked, pointing to a section of the first sheet. 

Draco leant over the desk to see exactly what Harry was looking at and nodded. “Yes. It’s a _very_ rare, _exclusive_ piece.”

Harry gave a low whistle. “Alright, if you say so,” he said softly as he continued to read. Then he frowned. “But if those figures are right, why is this invoice double?”

“Exactly,” Draco said triumphantly. “They are trying to defraud me! Or, I should say, the gallery.”

“You do know this isn’t a case for the Aurors, don’t you?” Harry asked, looking up at Draco. “Why do you want me to look into it?”

“I don’t think it’s just a matter of fraud,” Draco replied seriously. He reached into his briefcase for another sheaf of paper, this time pulling out newspaper clippings. “These are the people I’m dealing with.”

Harry took the offered papers and began to look carefully at them. He paused at the second article that showed a photograph of a broadly smiling man. “Is that… we’ve been after him for months! He’s been modifying memories all over the place, making him tricky to pin down.”

Draco nodded again. “I know,” he said. “I saw the appeal for information you placed in The Prophet.”

“And here you are,” Harry said, setting the papers down on his desk. “Giving me information… what do you get out of this?” 

“Other than not being ripped off, you mean?” Draco asked, raising an eyebrow. “I got to come here and see your lovely, smiling face.” 

Harry snorted. “Right. Okay, so you just don’t want to lose half your money by buying this piece of art and the Ministry get their man. Hopefully.” 

Draco nodded. “And, you know, if I can be of any further assistance, please do let me know.” 

Harry couldn’t help but smile. “I’m sure you could come in handy,” he said, mind working on a plan. “He’s hardly likely to come to talk to me is he? But you… if you arranged to meet him to do a deal for this art…”

“Wait,” Draco said, doing a double take. “You want to use me as bait?” 

“Sort of,” Harry said. “You won’t be on your own. I’ll be there, just… hidden.” 

“But essentially I’m bait,” Draco said, nodding slowly. “Though I don’t need to worry, because you - my saviour - will be there with me?” 

“I don’t think you need to go that far…” Harry said, his cheeks colouring. 

“That’s where you’re wrong,” Draco replied, giving Harry a grin. “You will be there to save me should anything go wrong, and that makes you my saviour.” 

“ _Only_ if something goes wrong!” Harry replied. “Which it won’t, because I am _good at my job_!” 

“I’m sure you are,” Draco replied, looking at Harry approvingly. “I’ll make contact and arrange a meeting. Will tomorrow suit?” 

“Yes, fine,” Harry said, trying to ignore the blush which had set itself firmly across his cheeks. He was not used to being flustered in his own office. “I’ll go and speak to Kingsley. He’ll need to arrange a backup team.” 

“I thought _you_ were Head Auror?” Draco asked cheekily as he headed for the door. “I’ll be in touch later, Potter.”

***

The next day, Draco walked into his office. The gallery was closed for the morning for “maintenance”. He was expecting his visitor any minute.

“Potter?” he asked in a hushed voice. 

“I’m here,” Harry replied. He was hidden under his invisibility cloak in a corner of the room. “Don’t worry, I’ve got you covered.”

“I hope so,” Draco murmured, then he froze, listening. “He’s here.”

“Now the fun begins,” Harry murmured. 

The next few minutes passed in a blur for Draco. He welcomed the man into his office where they made small talk before getting down to business. It was only when the man drew his wand on Draco that Harry made his presence known, casting a full body bind from under the invisibility cloak before emerging to carry out the arrest. 

As the backup team of Aurors arrived to take the man away, Harry joined Draco to watch. “Told you you were my saviour. Can I take you for a drink?” Draco asked. 

Harry chuckled softly. “It would be rude of me to refuse. We can get to know each other better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated ❤️


End file.
